


Doggo Days

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, dogs named after instruments, the sungjin and dowoon is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: Jae like walking his dog, a smol loveable mutt of a thing, Mery in the park near his apartment.He also likes seeing The Boy, a gorgeous boy who he's never spoken too but really wishes he could, who also walks his dog in the same park.





	Doggo Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/gifts).



> you asked for dog park au and i hope this makes you happy~, it was very fun to write

Jae maybe had a problem.

His problem was not the long hours and late nights his work schedule currently demanded.  Nor was it the fact that his pantry was close to bare and there were more take out containers that condiments in his fridge.  

It definitely wasn’t the sweet little girl that greeted him with joy and enthusiasm when he arrived home at odd hours of the day.

(Mery was a treasure and he adored her with all of his heart, and picking her up from the shelter was the best decision he’d ever made.)

No, no his problem was the fact that on occasion Park Jaehyung was the very definition of a disaster gay.

The occasion that occurred most often was when he took Mery for one of her walks and would see _the boy_ walking his own dog, and sometimes just sitting around the park.

The boy was not that tall and not that broad.  Shorter than Jae and slim limbed, had a habit of wearing devastatingly cute outfits mixed in with cool and chic looks that would have made Jae drool if he’d encountered him at a club.  And he’s just about the cutest most weakening thing that Jae encounters on a regular basis.

(There is one sweater, one awful fashion crime of a sweater that the boy wore the first time Jae ever saw him.  It was shades of pink and the sleeves were a touch too short revealing slender wrists and Jae wanted to rip the sweater off the boy and destroy it for crimes against fashion.

The next day he’d gone to the park and seen the same boy this time in a light brown sweater that was at least two sizes too large and reminded Jae of the artificial chocolate milk taste of his youth.

Jaehyung absolutely did not stop at the corner store one the way home and drink all five cartons of chocolate milk he could find that night.)

Like today, there was that boy again.

In one of his leather jacket looks.

A cool and attractive look on his face.

Dark hair pushed back and jeans torn and-

And no less adorable than every other time Jae had seen him walking his corgi mix.

(What exactly the corgi was mixed with, Jae couldn’t be sure, but it was definitely a corgi base in there.  There was no mistaking the tiny legs and sunshine face of the dog breed that complimented the owner’s own slim legs and sunshine face.)

The boy threw a ball the dog took off, legs eventually still going while it’s head had stopped to grab the ball leading it to falling over itself.  And leading the boy to laughing and giggling and generally sucking the air from Jae’s lungs for how sweet he sounded.

Jae wanted to make him laugh like that.

Wanted to walk up to the boy and say something witty and have his eyes crinkle and his mouth stretch and point all that joy and concentrated sunshine at Jae.

And-

And okay Jae was tired, very tired, and he maybe wasn’t thinking straight (hah he was never thinking straight, what even is straight???) but he definitely knew that just walking up to a guy he didn’t know and talking to him.  So Jae turned around, and tugged at Mery’s leash to get her to turn with him, and decided to grab some chicken on the way home.

-

Jae absolutely does not complain about his cowardice to Brian.

Nope, totally not.

If Brian just so happens to overhear him declaring his ‘utter misery, despair, and pitifulness’ to Lisa and Tyson, the half lab half mutt’s bracketing him on either side as he lays on his friend’s studio/home office floor contemplating his love life, well then that’s his problem and he could at least offer some useful advice other than “suck it up you fucking dork”.

He does not offer any better advice, just places Mery on Jae’s chest and a can of soda on the coffee table near his reach and asks for his opinion on a collab he’s been working on.

(The music is good.

A different piano sound than usual drifting in and out of center stage, no vocals yet, but melding well with the bass and strings that tastes of YoungK’s production style.

He doesn’t tell Brian that it’s good, Brian never shares anything that he isn’t already confident in with Jae, but he does feel settled in a way.  With the warmth of three content dogs piled around him.)

-

This time it’s mid afternoon and everything is autumn bright and feels like it’s tinged with a golden instagram filter.  Jae is in his favorite jean jacket and Mery is in her newest harness, it’s green and red and it’s too soon to put her in a christmas sweater but she looks cuter than cute in the harness so he’s satisfied, and it’s one of those days that Jae feels like he’s living his best life.

He’d woken up around a respectable nine am, actually feeling rested for the first time in a week and a half, enjoyed a cup of coffee before taking Mery for her short walk of the day and gotten about four videos completely edited along with progress on three more.  A late lunch and Jae was ready to take Mery out for her long walk in the park and maybe a stop at the dog friendly cafe to get them both a treat.

Of course this good mood lasts when he rounds the bend of a big tree and spots the boy.

(Today’s outfit is a light wash jean jacket that makes Jae’s heart skip a beat when thinks of how they match, an over large red button up that extends past the bottom of the jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans that make his legs look longer than possible and slimmer than they’ve ever looked.)

He’s standing in the middle of the path, corgi at his feet and another leash partially coiled with a portion pulled taunt leading to the grass, when a breeze ruffles his hair and he uses his free hand to push it back and away from his face.  A moderately sized curly haired dog comes trotting over to them and Jae’s heart melts a little at the way it nuzzles into the boy’s knees rubs muzzles with the corgi.

Mery’s sudden barking startles Jae and the boy, and the boy looks at him with bright dark brown eyes that maybe Jae wants to sing to, and the two dogs with him.

Then…

Then a lot of things happen all at once.

First the corgi barks at them, so loud and excited that it bounces forward, then the larger dog gives a few woofs towards them as well, soft and deep and a little tender, and takes measured steps towards Jae.  Mery responds in kind by jerking her leash out of Jae’s hand, it had gone slack when the boy had pushed his hair back, and rushing towards them.

It takes Jae a few seconds to realize what just happened, holy shit Mery is gunning for them as fast as her little legs can get her there how is she so fucking determined, and he’s nearly able to catch up to her, is nearly in the boy’s face, when she doubles back behind him and around and then behind the boy.  The corgi wiggles between them every chance it gets and the larger dog starts following Mery around them.

Something pulls tight around Jae’s ankles and then a body is crashing into him and Jae tips forward.

Jae winds up on his side.

The boy winds up on his side

Jae and the boy wind up face to face looking at each other while on their sides on the ground.

They stare at each other.

The boy has sweet pink lips and a jawline so sharp Jae could probably cut his tongue on it if he licked it.  One of his eyes crooks a little to the side and it disrupts the fae like charm of the boy into something more human and more beautiful.  And then he’s sitting up and Jae gets tugged just a little with the movement.

He looks down and their ankles, up a ways of their calves, are a criss cross web of leashes tucked and twisted around each other, and Jae manages to haul himself up as well to look at them and at the satisfied looking dog staring him in the eyes near his ankles.

Then Mery slips her harness and trots a few steps away to the new dog, who still has plenty of leash not coiled around Jae and the boy, before looking back and barking at Jae like **he’s** taking too long.

“Well I’m sorry Mer, but i’m a little tied up. In case you didn’t realize.”

And then there’s a sound that makes his breath catch, and Jae turns his head and wow, the boy’s head is thrown back and he’s laughing like Jae has just told the best joke ever created and WOW.

He is somehow cuter closer up?

How is that real??

How is that fair???

Mery just shakes her body at him and tucks herself into the larger dog’s side while the corgi plants itself against the boy’s side and looks at Jae with happy blank eyes.

Jae thinks maybe it has no idea what’s going on.

“I’m so sorry about Cindy,” The boy says, sticking his hands into the tangled mess of the leashes. “She’s so excited about everyone.”

“It’s fine,” Jae says grasping the end of a leash, not Mery’s, and tries to weave it out from their legs. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.  Mery is a force of nature in a fifteen pound body.”

The boy lets out another burst of laughter and he reaches forward to pat at Jae’s shoulder before giving the two dogs a few feet away from them a tender look.

“Seems like she’s a force of nature who likes Taylor,” The boy unclips the corgi’s, Cindy’s leash from her collar and shoves her into Jae’s arms.  Cindy immediately shoves her cold nose into Jae’s cheek and gives him a few licks for good measure. “I’ve been worried Taylor wouldn’t make any friends besides Cindy.  She’s a foster and I’m just always worried about her, but I’m really happy she’s getting along well with… Mery?”

He looked up to make sure he was saying Mery’s name right.

Jae just nodded and watched as the boy’s slender fingers make quick work of untangling the three leashes until they were both free.

He quickly reclipped Cindy’s leash to her collar and took her from Jae’s arms to put her on the ground, she quickly trotted to the other two dogs and planted her butt on Taylor.

He stood and Jae scrambled to follow, trying to figure out what to say to the boy.

The boy handed Jae Mery’s harness and looked to the three dogs, Cindy tipping over a little with how she was sitting.  He pulled out a phone and started to take pictures.

Maybe they could set up a doggy date?

“Do you want to get dinner?”  

Fuck.

Fuck.

That’s not asking for a doggy date.  

What the fuck Jae?

Fu-

“Well it’s a little early for dinner but I wouldn’t say no to a coffee.”  The boy said a grin on his face.

“Cool cool, great,” Jae clutched at Mery’s harness. “There’s a cafe, nearby.  They have a pet friendly menu.”

“Really?”  The boy was full turned to face Jae, excitement across his face.

“Yeah, we go there pretty often.”  Jae glanced at Mery.

She looked pretty smug for a dog with a corgi sliding it’s way onto her.

“Well then, if you and Mery are regulars it can’t possibly be bad,” The boy looked up through his eyelashes at Jae. “Could I possibly get the name of such a trustworthy recommender?”

“Jae!” Jae blurted out, the boy jumped a little. “Jaehyung, uh Park Jaehyung.  Jae if you like. I’m uh I’m a 92 line.”

“A hyung!” The boy cheered and his eyes slid shut in a smile. “I’m a 94 line, and my name is Kim Wonpil.  It’s nice to meet you Hyung-hyung.”

“You too Wonpil.”  Jae was blushing very very hard and he decided the best possible solution was to dig Mery out of her puppy pile and put her harness back on her.

“No need to be so formal hyung,” Jae could here the pout in his voice and oh no he was going to be more dangerous that Jae had ever bargained for. “Ooo, hyung should give me his number so we can arrange a playdate for the kids!”

Jae was quick to comply and handed over his own phone in exchange.

“Sungjinie-hyung and Woonie won’t believe my dog got me a date.”  The boy, Wonpil, giggles out and Jae knows he really is living his best life as he put his number into Wonpil’s phone.

-

He later finds out that Sungjinie-hyung is one Park Sungjin, the co-owner of a music store with Wonpil and the proud father of twin lhasa apsos by the names of Baba and Baron and a lazy terrier named Atom.  The three dogs he treats with love and tenderness and all the joy of a parent who sees their children as the light of their life, Wonpil he treats with the resigned amusement of a long time friend who you can’t shake because they’ve wormed their way too far into your life.

He later finds out that Woonie is one Yoon Dowoon, an employee at the music store and preferred recording drummer for local musicians and one whose enthusiasm can only be matched by his pit lab rescue Do.

(The dog came with the name or so he insists fervently to Jaehyung, and Jae mostly believes him till Wonpil shows him a picture of Dowoon’s hamster named Woon.)

He later later finds out that Kim Wonpil is the co-owner of a music store, has written and produced a few songs that Jae himself has covered on his youtube channel, and just so happens to be in the middle of a collaboration with a western artist/producer soon making their Korean debut.

He also finds out that Cindy is a corgi husky mix that is the personification of derp, and whom Jae privately refers to as Moon Moon in his head.

He also also finds out that his bed is big enough for two men and three dogs.


End file.
